Blood Trail
by Lunar'sWolf
Summary: A girl with the power to turn into a wolf finds her power revealed to harsh society. The brotherhood gang offers a helping hand. They all have no clue what large menace is in store. But will they be able to destroy the powerful enemy, or perish trying?
1. Blood Lust

Hello fair readers of fan fiction! I'm back writing up random things that pop into my head. Please enjoy the latest creation from yours truly, Lunar'sWolf. Please give me some feedback. If no one reviews, I'll assume no one wants to read it and it'll will never be finished. As long as there's some people who like it, I will complete it. So what are you waiting for, read!

Disclaimer- I do not own X-men. I'm a girl not an old guy named Stan Lee.

Blood Lust

"Today class, you will be learning about the muscle system. And how do you think I will be teaching you that today?"

'_Who cares?' _Thought a young girl of 15 in the back of the room.

He looked expectantly at the class full of teenagers. All he got in return was blank bored looks. He sighed.

'_I think if we listen hard enough we can hear the cricket project in the next room.' _The girl had black hair with blue highlights in random strands of hair. _'Just get to the point teach.'_

"First hand! From the thigh of a pig!"

'_Okay, so half of the class is gonna faint because of a little pig blood. Sounds a little more interesting now.' _Her green eyes swept over her classmates at the showed how they felt on the matter.

This time the class responded. But with groans and sighs.

The teacher ignored this and went on with what he had been saying. He seemed not affected by the unenthusiastic last hour class.

"I will being pairing you up with a partner and the two you can just explore the thigh however you best think it will help you to understand the muscles."

'_So in other words we get an A for doing whatever-the-hell-we-want to this slap of swine. Sounds easy enough.' _She allowed her shoulder length hair to cover her eyes as she waited for the teacher to say who her partner would be.

"Okay when you hear your name, please go over to a desk and wait until I come around with the thigh and cutting instruments."

'_Yeah, yeah. We've heard it a million and one times. Get on with it already!'_

"We will be starting with Kurt Wagner and Megan Losky, Even Daniels and Thomas Paleas…"

The girl in the back shot a glance at the clock. _'Great. _Only _40 minutes of hell left to endure.'_

"Larka Vibes and Todd Tolensky …"

The girl with the black and blue hair looked up when her name was called. Now she searched the room for her partner. _'Todd? Hmm, he's not as bad as the others. At least I didn't get the _hotshot _Pietro. I might have committed murder if he was my partner.' _She stood up when she saw Todd across the room, heading for an unused lab desk. Larka made her way over, pulling up a chair as she went. She sat down as he did and propped her elbow on the desk; resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"So…are you about to go crazy in here or is it just me?" Her bright green eyes bore into his, demanding and answer. Her face broke into a smile. "Try to ignore my eyes, they're a little scary sometimes."

To her surprise Todd's own face broke into a smile. "Yeah, school ain't really my forte."

Larka nodded. "You're telling me."

At that time the teacher came by and dropped off the thigh and instruments. "Now, just remember to be careful with the-" His gaze wandered across the room and quickly turned into an angry frown. "Lance! What are you doing to tha - STOP!" He left Todd and Larka without finishing. The pair watched him yell at Lance for a moment before turning back to the project.

"Anyway…lets get this over with." Todd said picking up the sharp knives and scissors. "Would you like to start?"

Larka paused with her mouth slightly open. "Umm, sure…"

'_Lets hope I came keep the other side of me under control. That smell of blood gets me every time…'_

She took the knife from his hands, which were clammy can cold, and sliced a cut into the thigh. Almost immediately blood oozed out.

'_That smell.'_

Larka froze. Todd's face turned from bored to worried. "Yo, are you okay?"

'_Cold, like metal.'_

"Larka? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face. No reaction.

'_Delicious meat.'_

Todd was staring at her intently, waiting for her to snap out of it. He reached forward to take the knife.

Larka snarled. The sound made Todd stop dead. "Larka?" He asked much softer.

'_I could do with a good hunt. My fangs have long since brought down prey …'_

Her eyes flashed brightly, and then they were a deep golden color. Todd said nothing, only stared in surprise.

Suddenly Larka convulsed. Her hands twitched as if with pain. Her face was still set in a deadly snarl. Her back arched forward, her nails gripping the desk. The sound of snapping bones filled the class, and everyone went silent. The girl snarled in pain. A sound that made most of the class yell or scream in surprise. The teacher ran to the girl, but as he did her back seemed to spit open. A blinding white light filled the room. The students and teacher alike shielded their eyes and waited for it to dim. When it did they looked to Larka. Screams rent the air and everyone ran to the door. The teacher led everyone out, dragging Todd along with them. Where Larka had been seated, stood a large white wolf.

It/she was bigger than the average wolf. At least twice as big, maybe three times the size. Claws flexed and inflexed on the cool floor. Claws that were more like talons of an eagle than any normal wolf. Her thick fur rippled as she stretched the long ago used muscles.

'_Perfect. Turning into a giant wolf won't make anyone think you're a mutant. _Nice _going Larka. How are you gonna get yourself out of this mess?'_

She looked at the empty room, not understanding how she had lost control so quickly. It all happened so fast. The scent of blood, Todd asking if she was okay, and now to this.

She sighed, the sound sounding more like a growl, and made her way to the door.

'_Why even bother changing back? They know what I am now. They will still shy away from me. They all know that I'm a mutant._

The world's hatred of mutants was no different in a high school. It was perhaps even worse.

From the floor she could feel many fleeing students as they evacuated the science building.

Larka stepped into the hallway cautiously, listening for any who were like her. Any who may have stayed behind to help. Or at least meet her.

'_Maybe, just maybe other mutants can help me. If they stayed…' _Her thoughts drifted to a stop.

The hallway was deserted, and her heart fell.

Larka shook her large white head to rid her mind of being sad. Sadness could be used against her. Make her weak.

'_Humans are fools!' _She thought heatidly. _'Scared of what they don't know, afraid of what they don't understand. Instead of staying or stopping to think "Maybe we could figure this out and not live in fear." But no! They flee like a flock of birds scared of a ripple in the trees!'_

Opening her jaw as wide she roared in the emptiness. Anger went with the roar and she was calm again. Even so, the walls seemed to shake in fear the wolf's bellow.

She shook off the remaining tension and continued down the hall. Never had she seen it so empty. Usually it was filled with teachers and students alike, each fighting to get to their classes on time. Larka used to be one of them. She doubted that they would be so keen as to push her around any more.

'_Why do humans have to be like this?' _The wolf-girl asked herself. _'I'm different, big deal. So is everyone else in the messed up place.' _She padded down a different hall now, but she hardly even noticed. _'Is this how it's always gonna be, or will they finally realize that we're not all monsters…not all mutants are bad…'_

"Yo, Larka?"

The white wolf froze and sniffed the air. Someone was standing behind her.

'_It's…Todd. Surely he's not…'_

"I'm not here to start a fight," he said cutting off Larka's thoughts. His voice sounded like he was trying to be strong. But the wolf could detect a hint of fear.

Larka turned around to face him. Again he had trouble holding her gaze, just like in the classroom. She held back a smile that would have sent him running. Wolf smiles just don't have the same effect as human smiles.

"You're a…" he started and looked away. "I'm one too. Just like you, we are…different…"

Larka's ears perked up and she took a curious step closer.

He smiled toothily. "I live with others like me," he paused, "like…us…"

'_More? _Larka's thoughts couldn't help but asked the unheard questions the popped into her head. _'Who? Do I know them? Do they go to this school?'_

Before Todd could say any more, ten security guards that were usually seen around the school, jumped out of a classroom and surrounded Larka.

She could no longer see her friend, but his cries still reached her pointed wolf ears.

"Yo, wait! She ain't doin' nothing wrong! Sto-"

Abruptly he was pulled away by one of the guards, leaving a gap in the circle. Larka took the chance and dashed through. She leapt at the man, wanting to help her new found friend.

She kept her jaws closed, not wanting to harm him and bring more attention to her name, and slammed her body into his legs.

The man's grip on Todd loosened enough that he was able to get away. He pulled himself up on the man's arms and balanced on them with both feet and hands. He leapt in a high arc and landed in a crouch, safely away from his captor.

Larka gave him a curious look before dashing for the nearest exit. Todd ran behind, hopping many feet more times than he jogged. The group of guards tailed them closely, but never came close enough to make a catch.

One leap and Larka jumped out of an open window 20 feet from the ground. A moment's paused and she was soaring out. She landed safely on the other side, scattering the few students that were still lingering on school grounds. She looked up as Todd landed lightly beside her.

He looked quickly over his shoulder then back to the she-wolf. "Follow me, I can take ya back to where I live."

He took off hopping and jogging across the street. Larka took a spit second to decide to follow him.

'_Maybe he can help. If there are others, I'll finally fit in.' _She continued an easy lope after Todd.

Todd came to a stop outside of a beat up looking house in a run down neighborhood. Many broken hinges and cracked boards made up the house. He opened the front door and motioned for her to come in. She quickly did so and he came in right after, shutting the door quickly.

The wolf girl found herself in a trashy looking living room. From where she stood she could make out a kitchen to the back of the house. IT didn't fair any better than the room she stood in. To her right a staircase led to some rooms upstairs, including the bathroom.

Todd watched her golden wolf eyes surveyed the shabby house. "We're safe now. If ya want, you can…change back…"

The snapping of bones breaking back into human shape rang through out the empty house. A white glow surrounded her and then she was back. Clothes and all.

"You don't have to ask me twice," she smiled brightly. "Thanks Todd. You're a life saver. There's no telling what they would have done if they caught me. I'm sure they wouldn't have killed me, but still yet…" She stopped and changed subject. "So this is where ya live?" Her voice was gentle, not wanting to offend.

'_How do you ask that without offending someone?'_

Todd laughed. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Piece of shit, ain't it?" Larka smiled kindly, not sure on how to answer or reply.

"So…to avoid that subject…let me ask you this. What mutant are you?" Her eyes were soft and curious.

He laughed. "Imma toad. It's what I'm called too: Toad," he looked at her expectantly. "Aren't ya gonna start laughin' now?"

Larka shook her head. "I don't think it's weird or dumb or anything of the sort."

Todd let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I can't even begin to tell ya how many people just think it's the funniest thing in the world." Todd led her away from the door and into the kitchen as he finished his sentence.

"So who exactly-"

The living room door slammed open, cutting off Larka's question. "Home sweet home!!" A male voice yelled.

"Looks like the guys are back. Yo! Guys in the kitchen, there's someone I want ya to meet!"


	2. Homeless

Hello again. I'm sorry that I have taken so long to update. I was on vacation for about seven days until I got back last night. Well, I won't keep you waiting! Remember to leave a review when you're done!

The disclaimer from last time is for each chapter. I'm not writing it more than once because it's a waste of typing.

Homeless

A silver haired teen was the first one in the kitchen, followed by another that Larka knew from biology class: Lance.

"Who's she?" The silver haired teen asked.

"Larka Vibes," Lance answered easily. "She's the one that everyone is talking about. The one that decided to show her true self in 7th hour."

Larka caught the angry scent that came off him, but she showed no sign of noticing.

"Yeah," she started. "I like to randomly reveal that I'm a mutant to this nice world." She didn't try to hide the sarcasm_._

"_Cool, so what can you turn into? I heard it was a bear, but I doubt that because it would've been a lot more damage. And there was hardly any? So what _ _do _ you turn into? I'm guessing it's a wolf, am I right?" All this was said with one breath and so quick that Larka didn't even catch the first half.

"Lay off the questions yo!" Todd said, but he didn't sound like he heard all of them. "Pietro's kind of a fast talker."

Larka smiled and said, "Yeah, a wolf. Smart, strong, fast. A hunter. And what are you too?"

"Fast huh? I'll show you fast," suddenly he was straight in front of Larka.

She blinked in surprise. "So, your power is speed?" She smiled, not waiting for and answer she turned to Lance. "And yours is…?"

He looked annoyed. "I can make earthquakes and … stuff. They call me Avalanche and they call Pietro Quicksilver." It didn't sound like he was trying to hide anything, just like he was bored and didn't care what he said.

After that it was quiet for a long time. Or at least what seemed like a long time to the wolf-girl. She hated silence, it was too still. She thrived on anything exciting, anything at all. That was the hunter in her.

She broke the silence by asking a simple question. "So, how do you guys feel about humes?"

Pietro gave her a questioning look. "Humes? You mean humans?"

Larka nodded.

"They're okay I guess," Lance started slowly. "They don't bother us too much…" the wolf noticed that he sounded as if he were trying to hide something.

Pietro added, " I don't like them all that much. Why should I when they hate all mutants without even trying to them, us. They usually just say blame us for being born and start a riot." He shook his head as if there were no word for it. "They're cruel being," he ended harshly. Larka still had trouble understanding, but again the point was made clear enough.

Todd scratched his head as if in embarrassment. "Like I said, he talks fast. You just gotta get to know him, yo. It'll be a bit easier then…"

Larka smiled. " I caught the gist of it. You don't like humes." It wasn't a question.

"Why all the questions?" Lance asked suspiciously.

She turned her green eyes on him, taking a moment to answer. "I'm just curious I guess, I always have been. Anytime there's a chance to know more, I take it."

Larka readied herself as a siren went off in the distance, sounding like a whistle had been blown sharp in her ear; even though the ambulance was miles away.

"Ouch, I'm sure that's a little loud on your dog ears," Pietro pointed out when he too heard the sirens.

Larka smiled. "_Wolf _ ears make it fell like a bell going off in my head."

"You'll have to be careful on your way home," Todd warned. "Cops will put a mutant in jail for any reason they can find. You're known now, it'll be harder yo."

'_Yeah…home…' _ Larka pushed away the thought. "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."

Lance caught the way she tried to hide something, but chose to say nothing. Larka noticed none of this.

"Where exactly do you live?" Pietro had to ask.

Lance hid a smile behind Quicksilver's shoulder for asking the question that he himself had held back.

She paused, looking for some answer in her head. A few seconds passed and she gave it her best shot. "I just kinda move around. Hotel to hotel." She looked at all their faces, everyone except for Lance seemed to be buying it. "Places like that. Sometimes I just camp out in the woods…it's much more peaceful there…"

'_I think they bought it…' _ Her green yes showed no emotion. Only the usual curiosity that filled the wolf-girl's eyes.

"Well that must suck, why don't you have a permanent home?" This time his question was easier to answer. And even truthfully.

"I don't have a family to live with, I never did." Her voice was surprisingly cheerful.

Pietro for once didn't reply, but not because of shock. Todd just happened to beat him to it.

"Why don't you stay here with us, yo?"

Larka shook her head no almost immediately. "I'm sorry, but I don't accept charity. Her voice wasn't rude, just truthful.

Pietro spoke up. "Don't look at it like that. You're a freak like us," the girl smiled, "that automatically makes us friends."

Larka was still unsure.

"Lance, man. What do ya think?" Todd asked almost demanding an answer.

Avalanche shrugged. "I don't really care, as long as she doesn't stay with me."

"But, I-" Larka started to argue.

Pietro was suddenly at her side, she hadn't even seen him move. _'He's really fast. I didn't see a blur or anything…' _

"Now, now," he started. "There's no argument. We offered. Don't worry 'bout it."

She smiled and reluctantly gave in. "Fine. You guys win." She laughed. "But just this once, I don't want you to start thinking I'm a push-over."

Pietro acted as if what she said would never happen in a million years with a sly smile. He casually put his arm over her shoulder and lead her to the living room couch. He sat down, bringing Larka with him and taking his arm away. Todd came to sit on the other side of Larka.

"All the rooms are full, so you'll have to bunk with Pietro." Todd informed Larka.

Pietro opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off as two more people came through the front door.

One was a girl who much resembled Pietro in the face, and the other was a largely overweight male with little hair. Larka recognized neither of them.

The girl didn't even look at anyone in the room, she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door hard behind her. The fat one murmured a hello and went into the kitchen.

"Umm, who were they? The other mutants that live here?" Larka asked before Pietro could say whatever it was he was going to say.

Pietro sighed, looking up to where the girl had gone. "Wanda and Fred, they're know as Scarlet Witch and The Blob. Don't worry about Wanda, she…just likes to keep to herself…"

Larka nodded. "It really is a full house."

Pietro smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not a bad roommate. If Wanda wasn't so…not nice, you could've roomed with her…but, oh well!"

"What's on TV ?" The fat one named Fred walked in with a sandwich five times bigger than Larka would ever eat.

Larka laughed, making Fred look over at her in surprise.

"Who're you?" He asked roughly.

"Larka's the name. Larka Vibes." She smiled. "You'll be having to put up with me as the new roommate."

Fred grunted and turned to a large armchair. He plopped down and flicked on the TV, ignoring Larka.

"Sorry 'bout that, yo." Todd said loud enough that Fred could hear. But he obviously didn't because of the intensity of watching some sitcom. "He isn't much of a talker."

Larka smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind even a little bit."

After that an awkward silence fell, and they all either stared at the floor or blankly at the television.

"Hey, don't you need to go get your like…clothes and stuff…?"

Larka laughed. "Yeah, I guess I do." She stood up. "I'll go ahead and get them, I promise it's not a lot." She walked to the door slowly and turned her head as her hand touched the knob, "I'll be back in a bit, see ya."

She heard them say goodbye, but the door was already shut and she already standing in the moon's light. Without pause she went straight to the edge of town to a thick forest that held her home. The trees here was so thick and full that an entire mansion could be hidden there. If fact, it did that very thing. Hide a mansion that schooled mutants so that they would have understanding of their power and others.

Larka moved through the trees silent as the wind, no longer touched by the moon under the thick trees. The path was well hidden in the great foliage. It was that way incase a hume ever stumble into the forest or came in willingly. More than once the teachers at the mansion had to escort a foolish hume out of the woods. Many came in and go lost, even the best of navigators. The forest was avoided because of it; thought to be cursed. And so the mutants were in a safe place, at least for the time being.

When she came out back into the moonlight, the great mansion sat before her. She didn't take but two steps when she heard movement from back in the trees.

She spun around and stared at the figure hidden in the trees. Her senses told her who it was, but she wished it were someone else. '_This was the reason I came alone!' _ She though helplessly.

"Pietro? What are you doing here? How did you get through the forest" Larka tried to sound casual, but she wasn't sure if she pulled it off.

"You're one of them," Pietro said quietly. "A X-freak." His tone was cold and distant, something Larka would never have guessed he could sound like.

She shook her head. "I didn't have a choice." Pietro didn't say anything so she went on. "I had nowhere else to go! Who would take in a mutant. A freak? A human would never understand…so I turned to mutants…"

Pietro looked over her shoulder at the mansion before replying. "So you lied? We gave you a place to say because we wanted you to have a home, and you already have one?" His grey eyes bore in to Larka's, but she didn't back.

She notice the past tense in the verbs, and started to understand what was coming.

She closed the gap between then and tried to explain. "I never said I like it here. No one speaks to me, no one is my friend. The professor is the only one that talks to me…I guess I could call him a friend…but barely! They're scared of what I can do."

Pietro asked, "Because you're a wolf. I find that hard to believe."

"Never mind that." She muttered.

Pietro let it go by pointing out his concerns, if you could call it that. "They aren't going to let you leave. Once you're with them there's no going back. Especially to join the Brotherhood."

Larka smiled. "No. Maybe the others won't like it. But the professor will let me leave. I'm sure of it." She changed subject. "What did you mean? Brotherhood? I've heard of it but-"

"Never mind that," he said sharply using her own words against her. "Maybe is was a bad idea to ask you to live with us." Larka had known this was coming, but she still froze. "You should just stay with the…X-men."

She shook her head and grabbed Pietro's wrists. "Don't say that! I don't--I'm not one of them!"

He pulled away from her grasp, and she reluctantly let him.

Her mouth was open to say more, but steps behind her made all speech stop dead. She turned, knowing the Pietro hadn't heard a thing, just as a roar exploded into the night. A large hairy shape flew at Larka, knocking her to the ground. All the air felt as if it were squeezed out of her body as she wrestled to get the thing off.

'_It smells like a cat, but older and more ancient. Like no cat I've ever smelt before!'_

Within seconds Larka changed from hume to wolf to fight back with tooth and claw. She sank sharp canines into the shoulder of the cat and raked claws across its belly, causing its dark blood to fall on the ground. The creature roar in pain and readied itself to attack back.

"Sabretooth, no! Get off of her!" Pietro's voice commanded suddenly.

The beast growled angrily but quickly release the white wolf. Larka dashed a safe ten paces away and snarled at the on Pietro had called Sabretooth. Her head down with fangs showing, ears flat against her head. Claws ready for battle and legs stiff in a threat. Her stance showed that she would attack in a heartbeat if need have it.

"Larka, don't attack him," Pietro called gently, his voice trying to calm her. He turned his attention to the man that attacked the white wolf. "What do you want Sabre, you know you're not welcome in the X-men's front yard."

The big cat grunted. "Your father sent me to ask why you're rubbing shoulders with the enemy." He glared at Larka, showing her his fangs in a deadly smile.

"Just tell Magneto that she isn't the enemy. She's…just a student." Pietro said smoothly.

The beast growled and disappeared back into the night.

Larka followed him with all senses, glad when she could no longer feel him. A flash of white and hume Larka returned. Blue streaks and all.

"I'll be going inside now, bye Quicksilver." Without waiting for him to respond, she walked to the mansion. As she lay her hand on the door, she looked over to where he had just been.

Pietro was gone. Somewhere into the night, most likely back to his home. Larka's eyes stared longingly, wishing it could have went differently.

The door was silent as she slowly opened it. Stepping inside she froze. No lights were on and no mutants could be heard moving through the house.

'_It's never this quiet so early…and the lights are never off…' _ Her thoughts remain revolving around that topic. _'Strange…'_

The door shut loud behind her. But she wasn't the one who shut it. From behind where the door had been a bald man in a wheel chair came into view.

Larka sighed in relief. "You scared me profess-" She paused sensing something wrong. "Professor, you smell different…what's going-"

She was cut off as pain exploded to the side of her head as something hard hit it. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell to the ground.

Then there was darkness.


	3. Clash of Fangs

Hello again. I hope that you guys are not afraid to read a fight chapter. There's a little bit of blood. Not much though. Please read and review, as always. Thanks to Danko Kaji, blind kitten, blackheartfrozensolid, and foxfire222. Enjoy!

Clash of Fangs

Larka awoke, immediately scenting the tang of blood. Like the taste of copper or metal, the smell drove her senses to full alert. The smell came from a throbbing gash on her head. It was covered with wet bloody hair, and the blood had formed a small pool on the cool concrete floor on which she was laying. A pulsing came from the wound, and with each raw beat the pain worsened. Groaning, she tried to lift her head from the ground.

Even with the vision fogging she could make out where she was. Three grey stone walls that matched the floor and ceiling, with a closing iron gate. A cell. Cold and dark she could barely make out five feet in any direction, and that was with her wolf senses.

Her head scrambled to form thought. _'I'm…in a cell. But why? W-who…would have left me in this dreadful place?'_

Using her arms to rest on she was able to push herself up a bit more. Her head threatened to explode with pain, but she gritted her teeth and ignored it. A moan escaped her mouth as a huge wave of pain washed over her; she snapped her eyes shut and her hands formed into fists.

After of few heartbeats it subsided and she was able to relax, at least her body was able to. Her mind still spun like a top.

'_I must escape…I don't know how…but I will, I have to.' _Her thoughts were becoming easier to put together, no longer a struggle to form a sentence in her head.

Palms shoved against the cold floor and she was able to push herself into a sitting position. She leaned back and found that one of the stone walls was directly behind her, and so she was able to rest her back on it.

She took in everything in the darkness. Using all senses to try and detect any other form of life besides herself. She breathed in deep, filling her mind with the things around her.

'_Darkness. The smell of dark. It's hard to believe that it's so dark that I can smell it, almost like humidity heavy in the air…'_ She shook her head and sifted through the other scents.

'_Damp. An almost cold smell.' _That would have to mean she was underground, or at the very least in the bottom floor of a building.

'_Searching, sift, find, scent.'_

'_Death.' _Her eyes widened. '_People…or things had died here.' _The number was impossible to tell. A shiver shot through her body that had nothing to do with the cold.

'_Sift, search, scent, must find.'_

'_Heat. The smell of…something alive! A pulse, beating heart. Someone is here…and close by it I'm not mistaken…'_

"I know you're there!" Larka called out into the darkness, her voice surprisingly strong. "Go ahead and come on out, quit the hiding."

She waited, looking for some sort of sign. She sensed them standing still and knew that they would soon come; all she would have to do was wait. Wait and listen. So of coarse minutes later the person/thing started towards her cell. Their footsteps thudded ominously on more stone, echoing forbiddingly all throughout the desolate place.

A man loomed suddenly before her cell. A tall figure with a billowing cape and strange helmet. The scent was vaguely familiar, but the wolf-girl pain it no mind.

"Who are you? Are you the reason that I'm in the hell hole?" Larka demanded heatedly. She used the wall to help herself into a stand, and glared at the man. Her head swam again, but not as bad as before.

"I see the cur has awoken," he said, ignore the girl's questions. "I was beginning to think you would die of blood lose before you even woke up."

Larka bared her teeth into a human snarl. "Answer me."

He laughed. "I am Magneto. The real name is not needed for you to know." He watched her carefully. "And yes, I am the reason you're here. You can thank me after the fight."

Before Larka could ask what he meant, the bars to close the cell gave a loud moan. She caught her breath, but didn't show any other sign of surprise or fear. The cell sprang off of the wall, avoiding Magneto and falling to the ground around him. He hadn't touched the cell at all, but she somehow knew that it was his doing.

"Come on, now. I don't have all day." Although the command sounded annoyed in words, his voice was calm as ever.

Larka cautiously stepped over the fallen bars and stopped a few feet from him, staring in a way that would make most fidget. But not Magneto.

He started down from where he had just come, supposing she would follow. "I would not try to escape, this prison only has one way out…a mutt would never find it."

The green eyed girl followed angrily, mostly out of curiosity. She wanted to know of this 'fight' he had talked about. She snarled at his cur and mutt comments but said nothing.

A light appeared somewhere ahead of them, and Larka had to restrain herself from dashing towards it. She sniffed the air and found that it was the scent of nature. Of outside. Thoughts of sunlight and a cool breeze didn't help her from walking calmly behind her captor.

It only took a matter of minutes to reach the door, but the man stopped at a distance that made it impossible for Larka to see what lay on the other side.

"What are you waiting for?" Larka asked harshly.

He raised his eye brow in slight surprise, but what at Larka didn't know. '_He must not have the pleasure of knowing those that are to the point.'_

"You are either brave to foolish to speak to so bluntly." The helmet head pointed out.

Larka gave him a hard stare, not planning on saying anything until he answered her question.

Magneto sneered, his cold grey eyes gleaming. "Very well. Once you step through that door, you will fight. I wish to see your abilities, you may be able to join us. If you are strong enough that is."

She laughed. "And if I refuse? What if I do not wish to be in your little club?"

Magneto shook his head. "You don't have a choice."

Larka glared and was about to retort when his hard hand shoved her through the door.

The sun almost blinded her as she stumbled out into the daylight. The smells of the forest wrapped around her senses and threw their many scents.

Flower, pollen, trees, grass, ferns, bark, animals, dirt, water…and metal.

Larka opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was trapped in a strange dome type structure. All around her was closed off except for the top of the dome's circle. She stared up, wondering how in the world she could get out with slick curved walls all around her.

She turned around and found another person standing next to the metal head. The furry body and disgusting cat scent was all too familiar.

"Sabretooth," she growled.

'_Pietro knew him, and the last time I saw the two together they were talking of…Magneto! But that would meant that Pietro's father is--'_

"Attack," Magneto commanded.

Sabretooth charged, giving Larka seconds to turn into the white wolf. The moment she was in the wolf form, she was slammed into the ground by the large cat. His immense jaws grabbed Larka's leg and big down hard. She snarled and took her fangs to his ears, ripping it in half with one jerk of the head. He yowled in pain and leapt away, but the wolf followed. The cat ran towards the far end of the dome, trying to put distance between himself and the wolf.

The wolf dashed towards him, long powerful leg muscles made her fly over the grassy ground and like a bullet she struck. Slamming her shoulder into his side, Sabretooh lost balance and fell to the ground on his back. An instant later, Larka was at his throat, snapping and snarling to cut the vital vein.

The jugular.

A roar from the cat and he grabbed the wolf with his large clawed hands. Throwing her about ten feet away he was able to stand once again. Blood dripped from his torn ear, in contrast to Larka's bleeding leg.

The wolf landed on her paws and snarled with malevolence that could have shaken the ground. Her lips drew back to reveal snarl white fangs meant to tear and rip.

With a bolt she shot for the cat, seeking to draw more blood. Her fangs slashed and hacked at Sabretooth. The cat could barely see what the wolf was doing. Her speed was a blur as she slit and ripped his body to rags. Blood danced around her after each slice, each gash or cut. Her victim roared in pain and swiped at the white blur of fur; he was met with a mouth full of fangs. The wolf had countered the attack with her fangs. She scythed through his hand and to the bone like mowing grass, showing just how fearsome she could be.

Another roar from Sabretooth, and this time his attack hit her. She went flying through the air and landed hard on her side, knocking all of the breath out of her. Seconds later the giant cat landed on her, holding her down with his massive girth. The wolf struggled to get loose, but to no avail. The cat had pinned her.

She had caused major damage to the beast. Scores of scratches and nicks covered the cat's entire body. Each wound was deep and bled profusely, dripping onto Larka's pure white coat. The wolf didn't notice the stains that the dark blood made; she was intent on killing the one who held her.

The cat roared with laughter and took Larka's back leg in his disgusting hands. He started to swing her around and around in a large circle. The wolf snarled but the force of gravity kept her from being able to bite him. Faster and faster she went, and it felt as if she were caught in a tornado. Until finally he let her loose.

The wolf zoomed through the air, tumbling and turning, not knowing what was up or down. She strained a muscle in her back, strained it to stop. The muscle stretched as if it had not been used in a long while. It flexed and folded and suddenly the wolf hit the ground.

She braced herself for the pain, but it never came. She rolled it what seemed like a large cloud or something that was soft and white. It wrapped around her and rolled with, staying in place and not falling. As she came to a stop, she wiggled out of the strange thing and tried to step away. It dragged with her. Without thought she flexed the muscle in her back, the strange thing rose on either side of her.

'_Wings!' _Her mind screamed out. _'I have a pair of white feathery wings!'_

The muscle flexed again and the rose up and down. The breezed caused by them stirred the grass around her. The wings were huge. From the left wing tip to the right, the wingspan was no smaller than then feet. The color matched her fur, but it was made up of feather for lighter flight. The wolf smiled a wolfish smile, golden eyes glinting with joy. She stared down towards Magneto and Sabretooth, an expression of shock on each face.

Using the muscle to hold the wings above the ground and out of harms way, she loped towards the pair. She gained speed, and with it she told the muscle to flex. Her wings rose and fell simultaneously, and soon they too became faster. She was a mere 20 feet from the cat and metal head, and with a big flex her paws left the ground.

A moment of fear passed through her as she saw the ground below her and felt gravity's pull. But a draft of wind sent her soaring through the clouds. She no long had to tell the wings to beat; they did so without conscious thought. She scented the air and turned towards town, she wasn't so far from it after all.

'_I'm free…free from that foolish mutant. I must speak to Pietro about his father. I have a few words I would like to tell him.' _Larka would have snarled if she wasn't enjoying the wonderful flight.

She flew higher, her fur and wings blending with the clouds, as she headed for the Brotherhood house.


	4. Experimentation

Hello my fare readers, I hope that you'll enjoy the latest installment of Blood Trail! Lol, I sound like an announcer for a movie. Anyway, R&R.

Experimentation

The wind sent a course of ripples through Larka's fur, and a shock wave through her feathers. She soared through the air, dashing through the clouds to get a chill and exploding back out into the sunlight. The wind felt great. A rush of adrenalin sped through her body with the new bliss that she had found. A new kind of freedom.

'_I feel…so free! Up here with nothing but sky, away from the Humes and their idiotic ways.' _ She started to steer down, trying to see the ground to know how far she was from her destination.

It was already morning into the next day, meaning she had been knocked out almost all and a little into the morning. Some of the boys might still be asleep, but that wasn't going to stop her.

Upon seeing the ground she knew that her landing would be coming up soon. She cared not if she was seen; the humans knew of mutants and so should not be spooked by the mere sight of one.

Gliding with her great wings to balance her, she slowly floated down to the Brotherhood home.

Her paws touched the ground her wings beating clumsily to try and steady the landing. She folded them to her side and slowly transformed back into a Hume.

Clothes still intact, she was glad she had learned how, she walked up the house. The one that would have been her home. She didn't now if she would want it now. Riding herself of though, she knocked at the door.

Footsteps and voices drifted past the door and to her keen ears. She heard them coming and waited seconds more.

Todd opened the door, surprise spread across his face. "L-larka? What happened to you?"

Larka looked down at herself and noticed that she was covered in deep gashes from her fight with Sabretooth. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Her voice was sweet and calming, trying to not worry Todd.

He didn't look like he believed her, but he said no more about it. "Umm, Pietro told us you're one of them…" He didn't look mad. "I don't think it's bad, being one of them. I was almost an X-Geek…when I first started…but I got freaked out with the danger room and all…"

Larka kept silent, letting him finish.

"I don't think they would ever accept us. They're nice and all don't get me wrong…but we're always gonna be enemies, ya know?" This was a speech to Larka. She had never heard him talk so much.

Her green eyes stared at the Toad, pondering how the accepted the fact so easily. Larka knew that he must have learned being so accepting with the brotherhood and all.

"Yeah, I guess ya got a point there." She said after pulling herself out of her thoughts. "Umm, is Pietro here? I need to speak with him bout some stuff."

Again Todd didn't ask anything about it." Sure…I think he's in his room."

Todd stepped to the side and let Lar4ak come inside. She looked over at the couch and saw only the Blob watching TV. He looked over at her and glared.

"What's she doing' here?" Fed demanded fiercely. "Ya know he don't want her here!"

Todd shrugged and turned to Larka. "First door on the left," he said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks, Todd." Larka muttered.

The wolf girl walked quickly to the speed demon's room. Taking a deep breath she knocked softly at the door.

No answer.

Furrowing her brow she tentatively opened the door and let herself inside.

The room had to be the largest of all of the bedrooms in the house, there was no way any thing else could fit and still have a hallway. It had the spicy smell of cologne, the smell was strong and almost made Larka sneezed. She held it in and continued to look around. The room the theme of the color blue. Not dark blue, but the type of blue that made up the beautiful clear ocean water. The carpet was almost white, making her wonder how a guy could keep something so easy to stain clean. There were two beds on either side of the room, both the same size and in matching color. One was already made and looked like no one had slept in it for a long time. The other bed was a knot of blankets and pillows, a sleeping Pietro in the middle.

Despite Larka's anger at Magneto she couldn't help but smile and the sleek haired teen.

Quietly tip-toeing over to the sleeping teen's bed, she sat down on the edge and waited for him to awaken.

The movement caused Pietro to groan and open up his light eyes. They slowly focused on the block haired girl sitting beside him. Those blue streaks in the hair could only belong to one person.

"What the-!?" He fought with the blankets, barely managing to win, and was finally able to sit up and stare back at Larka.

"Hey speed," she replied calmly.

The speedster blinked a couple of times as he took in the many bruises and scratches on her body. He gave her questioning look, but there was something else that showed in those eyes. Understanding maybe?

"He found you…" Pietro spat out angrily. "Magneto, what did he do to you?"

Larka was surprised that he knew who was behind the wounds, but it made her all the more suspicious. "Yeah, we had a nice little talk, me and your _dad_ . He was kind enough to sic his little kitty on me too, a real nice guy if ya ask me." It was impossible not to hear the thick sarcasm in her voice.

"He was just testing you," he looked down at his hands to avoid her glare. "I-I told him about you. After you left the boarding house to go get your stuff, I went to tell him that the Brotherhood might be getting a new member."

He was starting to talk faster, but it wasn't a ramble yet. Larka could tell he was on the verge of speed talking. "Why? Why would you sell me out?"

Pietro looked up in anger at the accusing words. "I-didn't-sell-you-out! I-had-to-tell-him-that-a-mutant-might-be-moving-in-with-us! You-have-no-idea-what-he-would-do-to-me! Or-the-Brotherhood-members! If-I-didn't-keep-him-informed!!" This was the kind of fast talker that Larka had known was coming, and surprisingly enough she understood every word.

She laughed without humor. "So you didn't it so that _daddy _ wouldn't ground his little _boy_ ?" She couldn't help but give a snappy retort.

Pietro returned her icy glare. "Why are you even here? No one here wants you!" His words came slower for emphasis, making sure to get his point across.

Larka winced involuntarily at his words. "I thought maybe you would help me." Her voice was void of emotion and was so low that it was just above a whisper. "With everything that has happened lately I'm confused as hell." Pietro opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "But never mind, I'll leave since I'm so unwanted." She stood up and strode across the bedroom door, he hand reaching for the knob.

"Larka wait-" Quicksilver started.

But she had already shut the door behind her and was striding to the front door. She ignored the curious looks from Fred and Todd and was glad when she was finally back outside. She turned to close the door behind her when it hit her like a wall of bricks.

Pain. It was so strong and fast that Larka fell to knees, her hands fumbling for the source of the hurt. It was coming from somewhere on the back of her neck, close to the base of it. The throbbing hurt pulsed through her body in waves, each more excruciating that the last. She gave up on finding the source and sent her hands to the ground, trying to steadying herself. Her body convulsed as another intense wave quaked through her. She yelled as it heightened to an even greater ache and fell on her side. She curled in the fetal position, confused and wishing it would stop.

She vaguely felt someone or someones at her side, yelling her name and asking what was wrong. Bit it was a distant noise that seemed pointless next to the pain. She tried to focus at yelling something at them, but the familiar blackness of unconsciousness returned and she passed out.

_**Brotherhood POV** _

Fred carefully laid Larka's unconscious form on the extra bed in Pietro's room. He looked at Todd and Pietro as he took a few steps back, wondering what to do now. They looked as nervous as he did.

"What are we gonna do, yo!? She just all of the sudden conked out! Man, this ain't good!"

"Chill-out-she-just-fainted! It's-probably-nothing-at-all!" Pietro spit out in his fast tongue.

"Fred scowled. "I have no idea what you just said, but I thin it had something to do with all of them cut and stuff. That's the reason she fainted."

The three boys looked at Larka, Cuts veered her arms, legs, face, and about every other inch of exposed skin. It must have been beneath the clothes too, but they weren't about to look. They weren't just little fine lined scratches either. They were deep gashes than looked as if they had only just stopped bleeding. A few bruises covered one arms, already starting to turn yellow at the edges. There were much fewer bruises that cuts and gashes.

"Magneto caught her. I found out that much when she came in and talked to me." Pietro informed the two boys. "But that's bout as far as we got.

Todd sighed and lowered himself to a toady crouch. "Then he must have done whatever caused her to faint, ya know?"

Fred shrugged and muttered something about food. He walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. Todd looked harshly after him, anger etched across his face. He hoped after him the door swinging shut behind him.

'_I guess he's gonna go tell Blob off or something.' _ Pietro thought to himself.

He sighed and sat down on the white carpet, his back leaning against his bed so he could keep an eye on Larka. Watching the wolf girl he realized how pretty she was. Her shortly layered black hair framed her face perfectly. The smooth skin, full pink lips and long black eyelashes made her all the more attractive. There was something strange about her eyes too. They looked as if they had some sort of black eye liner on them, but it was impossible that it would have stayed on all this time.

'_What am I thinking? It isn't like she would ever like me, I'm not thinking that I like or anything. But it wouldn't matter if I did. She hates me because of my stupid father…'_

The silver haired teen studied her thoughtfully. _'What _ did _he do to her to get all of those wounds? I know he's always trying to test mutant's powers…but surely not on someone that only my age…'_

Larka shifted in the bed, drawing Pietro out of his thoughts. Ina flash, literally, he was at the side of her bed, peering down on her moving figure. Groaning she turned her head to the side and opened her eyes.

_**Larka's POV** _

Larka's green eyes looked up at Quicksilver in confusion. "W-what's going on?"

"You passed out. Are-you-okay? Does-it-still-hurt?" His words seemed to be in a race with his brain.

She laughed despite her condition. "Hey, chill okay? I'm fine, I remember now…where am I? Your room I'm guessing."

"Yeah, my room. You sound exhausted, are you sure you're okay?" Pietro asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just tied is all," her voice was already sounding stronger that before.

After this they went into a non awkward silence. Pietro left to his thoughts and Larka to wonder how so much could happen in the span of 24 hours.

'_Maybe these guys aren't so bad after all. They could have left me out there when I passed out, but instead they brought me inside…'_

Larka looked at Pietro in a thought. "Hey, speed?"

Pietro looked up, a slight smile on his face at the nickname. "Yeah?"

"I'm…sorry about before. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Sorry," she finished, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. It was a sincere apology.

Pietro looked as if he had suspected something else. "Yeah…so am I , I never thought he would have done anything to you…" He shook his head. "Do you wanna tell me what happened, I might be able to tell you what that pain was all about."

Larka didn't see anything wrong with it. She sat up in a cross-legged position and began.

"Okay, after I went into the mansion I saw who I thought was the professor, but…I guess it was an illusion or something…"

"Mystique, she can shape shift into different people…" Pietro told her.

"That musta been her then," Larka confirmed. "It was really quiet in the mansion too, which never happens unless that had a danger room tournament. I wouldn't have heard it going on from the front door. Now that I think about it that's probably what happened. But anyway the nest thing I know something hits my head and I blacked out."

Pietro smiled, "You seem to have bad luck with that."

Larka rolled her eyes and went on. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I blacked out. When I woke up I was in this cold cell, right?" It was a rhetorical question. "Well bucket head, otherwise known as Magneto, eventually showed up and he was talking bout of fight. Well finally he led me to this big dome thing where he told the Sabretooth guy to fight me. I was doin pretty good I guess, I mean I'm still alive right?" Another rhetorical question, but it made Pietro smile. "Well in the end I randomly sprouted these big feathery wings and flew away." Larka froze in thought. "It was so weird though, wings take time to learn and yet I knew how to use them immediately. And beside, wolves aren't supposed to fly, they're supposed to stay on the ground and use only their own paws to get where they wanna go…"

She looked at Pietro her speech almost over. "Well I just kinda flew away and came here…and that's all…"

Her green eyes met Pietro's and she was surprised to find that he had a look of shock plastered over his face. "I know where that pain is from." Larka looked at him expectantly. "When you were knocked out, he put a small chip somewhere in your skin. I've seen him do this before. This chip makes a mutant have an extra power, and makes them have good control over it…that's where the wings came from."

Larka nodded, understanding. "But why did it cause me so much pain?"

Pietro shrugged. "I don't think my father takes the pain factor into account, he doesn't care because it's not him." The words were bitter and harsh, but it must have been true.

"Do you know how to get it out?" Larka asked. "It's not natural, and it's painful too. I would rather be without it…"

He looked at her thoughtfully, already having someone in mind. "Yeah, there is one person that can help, but it'll be kinda risky…they're kinda insane…"

"I don't care as long as I can be rid of it." Larka said enthusiastically. "Who?"

Pietro took a deep breath and slowly met Larka's eyes with his own. He knew it was risky, but he didn't know if anyone else would help. "My sister, Wanda."


	5. Determination

I hope you all love this new chapter. Please give me some suggestions on how to improve it, in a nice way if you can. Thanks to everyone who reads. And please leave a little review after you're done reading, Thanks!

Chapter Five: Determination

"Your sister? But she controls probability, how can that help?" Larka asked unsurely.

"Yeah, I know," Pietro started, "But she knows how to turn things into her favor by 'hexing' someone. If we could convince her that helping you would help her, then this might actually work."

The wolf girl laughed without humor, "But I know noting about her, how am I supposed to know what she would want?"

The speed demon shrugged, "I really have know idea…we don't really talk all that much. Unless you count the times she's threatening me."

There was silence as the two teens sat in thought. _'There has to be something he knows…he's just not willin' to say…' _ Larka told herself. But she remained silent, waiting for him to speak first.

He sighed, "Well there is…one way. If you could remember where Magneto took you, tell Wanda where that is and she might help…"

"You don't sound too sure…what does she want with Magneto?"

Pietro shook his head. "Don't worry about it…she'll say yes for sure if she can…just know where he is."

Larka yawned, "Okay, sounds good to me. Where is she right now?"

"I have no idea, but she'll be home by dark…maybe" Again he sounded unsure as he stared blankly at his hands.

The girl stood up, stretching her tired limbs. "Well, why don't we head to the living room and see what the others are up to?"

He jumped up in over-obvious agreement, and followed Larka out the door. She smiled when Pietro shot by her, stirring her black hair in a slight breeze. She walked into the living room and sat down next to Lance and Todd on the couch. Blob barely glanced at her from his large armchair, before his eyes went back to the television. Lance shifted uncomfortably, as if he didn't like Larka so close.

"Hey Larka!" Todd greeted enthusiastically. "Ya feelin' betta yo?"

"Yep, good as new," Larka lied reluctantly. She hated lying to someone who was so willing to be her friend. But she didn't want him to worry. "Just needed a little nap."

Pietro appeared in a blur of sliver and stood in front of the TV, causing Fred to yell out. He ignored him and spoke to Larka, "So are you just gonna wait here till Wanda gets home?"

Larka nodded, "Sure, why not?"

"Wanda? What do you want with her?" Lance asked harshly.

The wolf held back from shooting him a glare and answered, "I just wanna talk to her. Is there a problem with that?"

Lance glared at her, sending an icy feeling through her spine. "Not at all, he spat.

For a moment the pair said nothing, and it seemed like everything was fine. But Lance broke the silence.

"Whose side are you on? X-men or Brotherhood?" He demanded to know. "You need to choose now, before you betray those who think you are a friend." He didn't yell, but the anger in his voice came across just as clear.

Larka growled softly in her throat, a wolfish trait that she had the bad habit of using without even noticing. "I am neither, both sides are led with a foolish dream. One believes that humans will make peace with are kind, while the other believes in world domination!" She ended with a harsh growl. "Only simple minded fools like yourself would believe such lies!"

Lance snorted in discus. "How is world domination just a dream? One little push against mankind and it can happen."

"Because the only what that would work is if all, or at least close to all, mutants agreed with Magneto. And most mutants have a least half a brain to tell them that it's a bad idea!"

"This is why I hate rouges like you," Lance muttered half to himself. "Your kind always think that no one has a clue."

The three boys were frozen into watching the two argue, surprise on each face. Even Fred had turned away from the television to sit and stare. Pietro for once was standing still, looking from one to the other as they through words to and fro. Todd was just sitting next to Larka looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Larka suddenly stood up, anger coursing through her veins. "After I speak to Wanda I'm leaving," her voce was a deadly whisper now. "You won't have to deal with me anymore after that."

"Good!" Lance yelled and also stood up. The ground trembled from his anger, and Larka growled threateningly in reply.

"Guys! Chill-out-will-ya?" Pietro spit out hurriedly. He took a breath to slow down, "You're fighting about something that we can't even do anything about."

At that moment Wanda came through the door, ending Pietro's little speech. She gave them all an apathetic look and then headed for the stairs that led to her room.

"Wait" Lara called out. "Can I…talk to you about something?"

No," Wanda answered without hesitation and continued to her room.

"It's about your father, Magneto." Wanda stopped but didn't turn or say anything. She seemed to be waiting so Larka continued. "I now where you can find him."

Now Wanda turned to look at her. "Where?" She demanded in an angry voice. "Tell me, now!"

Larka swallowed. "Hold on a second. Imma negotiate with you." The twin's eyes narrowed. "If you can get this thing out of my neck with your powers, I'll tell you where Magneto is…"she waited for Wanda to respond.

"No, tell me where he is!" She demanded of the wolf, again with no hesitation.

Larka's green eyes turned fierce with determination. "Listen, take this thing outta my neck, or I won't tell you where his is. If you really want to find him you'll agree. Unless of course," Larka started, "You can't do it. I can understand if you're weak-"

She was cut off when a sharp pain stung the back of her neck, feeling as if someone was pulling out her deepest layer of skin. The pain was only a shadow of before, but it still made her freeze and suck in her breath. The pain intensified and as Larka looked over at Wanda. The girl had her one had raised in the direction, and a look of determination was spread across her face. The pain lessened and moments after something small hit the floor.

Larka turned around and pick the strange thing that had been in her neck. _'Metal, not a surprise when it came from bucket head himself.' _ She studied the skinny needle type … thing. She wasn't sure what to call it. Looking up she met Pietro's knowing eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Never mind that!" Wanda interrupted. "Tell me where he is, I don't want you to take me to him. I can find it just fine on my own."

Larka nodded, knowing that whatever Pietro's answer was would have to wait. "It's to the west of here, at the very end of the only forest miles around. I would have to say that it's about ten or less miles from here. It didn't take me that long to fly-…get here." She finished, trying to not think about flying.

Wanda nodded and started for the door, but Larka stopped her by grabbing her arm as she walked by. The witch looked over at the wolf ready to use her power if she didn't get out of her way.

"Thanks," Larka said and let go of her arm. Wanda stared at Larka, her face unreadable. She turned and left, the door closing softly behind her.

"What's…goin' on yo?" Todd asked confused.

Larka opened her mouth to answer, but Lance cut her off. "You said you would leave after you spoke with Wanda. What are you waiting for?"

She snarled, but didn't bother on arguing with him. Smiling she turned to the other boys. "See ya guys around, right?" Blob muttered something and turned back to the t.v.

"Ya, see ya toots." Todd said affectionately.

Larka smiled and headed for the door, Pietro walking with her. She gave him a curious look.

"I need to talk about the device that was in your neck. Lets go outside." He told her quietly.

She didn't answer so as not to attract the other's attention, and stepped outside. She cast a curious glance to the sun, and saw that it was high in the sky. Noon.

"Let me see that thing," Pietro asked more that demanded.

Larka obliged and handed over the small metal needle…type thing. Pietro ran it through his fingers with lightning fast touch, his eyes going just as fast.

It took only seconds before he looked up with worried eyes. "He's trying it again," he said.

Larka stared at him, confused and not understanding. "What do you mean, Speed?"

"Dad, he always is looking for a way to be stronger, to be better."

She nodded. "Yeah, most humans and mutants do. What aren't you saying?"

Pietro shook his head, anger scent coming off of his body and wafting to Larka's sensitive nose.

'_Why is he so mad?' _ She asked herself.

The speeder looked up and met Larka's green eyes. "He-wants-to-be-stronger,-so-that-he-can-rule-over-the-humans. He-thinks-that-it-only-takes-a-little-strength. He's so stupid!"

Pietro looked lost, as if he didn't know what they should do. The wolf looked at him calmly, already deciding what _she _ was going to do.

"Then it's simple," she started.

Quicksilver looked up from panic. "What?"

"We have to stop him. It shouldn't be that hard."

Pietro shook his head. "No, I can't fight my own father…I….just don't want to okay!"

"I never said you had to, but I'm gonna at least try." Her voice was strangely calm despite Pietro's agitation.

The speed demon shook his head. "I won't."

The girl shrugged, not mad. Within the blink of an eye the crunch on snapping bones filled the air and a white wolf took place of Larka.

Pietro stared, seeing the wolf so suddenly seemed to have surprised him. The golden eyes locked with his for a moment, before she turned and ran west. The same way that Wanda had gone.

She didn't look back, didn't need to. She knew he wouldn't follow. He was afraid. As hard as it was to believe, he was afraid. Of what she wasn't sure. His father, death, or just confrontation. She didn't know. But as her paws thudded faster against the ground she understood one thing.

Magneto must be stopped.

The white wolf didn't understand how she knew this. She just _knew_ . Nothing good would come of it, bucket head didn't know what he was doing. Instinct told her that no matter what she had to put a stop to the metal controller's plans.

Pure wolf instinct blotted out fear and told her to stop him. Even if it meant death. She felt her wolf mind slowly start to take over, concealing human thought.

She dashed between houses and through parking lots, ignoring the angry yells and frightened screams. A few throw things at her. Rocks and bottles, trash and even a few food items. But she remained oblivious to it all. She never even noticed when she got like this. When the animal inside of her took complete control.

'_Run, hunt, find, kill. Run, hunt, find, kill. Run, hunt, find, kill.' _ Her mind chanted again and again. No more human thought. Only animal. Only the few words that her mind could spit out in the process of ordering instinct, could tell her what to do now.

The she wolf's paws soon touched forest ground and she quickened her pace, all the while following the path that her mind and senses had lay out.

'_Found, follow, faster, kill. Found, follow, faster, kill. Found, follow, faster, kill.'_

She had found Magneto's scent and was racing across earth to get there as quick as possible. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her lungs went into overdrive. Not just an easy lope or canter carried her now, but a full out wolf sprint. Legs stretching long and far to cover ground, and powerful hind legs to thrust her forward.

She made much noise as she thundered through the forest, not caring who heard. Her paws pounded the dirt further into the earth, making it into clay. Bushes were not match as she flew past them, sending leaves into a frenzy around her. They could do nothing to stop her now. She was truly a rogue, controlled by instinct and driving by the wolf.

She exploded out of the trees and landed in a small clearing, a large metal dome sitting before her. She snarled at the caped figure that stood a mere nine yards ahead, ignoring the girl beside him. It was Wanda, but the wolf didn't know that. The wolf only knew that the man must be stopped. And to the wolf that meant one thing.

Kill Magneto.


	6. The Feral Wolf

_Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm going to start replying to the reviews right on the story after my little author's note, or I guess you could consider it part of the author's note. I'm babbling so lets get on with it._

_**Foxfire222 : Epic, wow that's a huge complement. Thanks, and yes I plan on updating faster from now on…but don't hold your breath. I'm bad about updating quick. **_

_**BlackHeartFrozenSolid : Yeah, it was the shortest one yet. I've been having a bit of writers' block. Thanks for pointing out the misprint. I went back and fixed that. I love the quote, it made me laugh. And what song was that first quote in your first review from? Just wondering.**_

_**Rogue-scholar07 : Thanks! No flames, Yay!**_

_Keep 'em coming! Read and review my beloved readers!_

_Chapter Six: The Feral Wolf_

_The white wolf stared menacingly at her target. Legs stiff and lips pulled back to expose sharp white fangs, she stood ready for fight._

"_Well hello my little experiment," Magneto purred. "What brings you back so soon?:_

_Larka didn't understand. The wolf only comprehended animal dialogue, not human. All the same she snarled, knowing that human's rarely said anything pleasant anyway. She didn't know how she knew this. It was a distant memory of her human self. Barely in the wolf's head, almost completely taken over by the wild beast._

"_Larka, he's mine." Wanda told the wolf warningly. "I will be the one who kills him. You should know that. You were the one that told me where he was hiding in the first place."_

_The wolf's eyes darted over to her when she started to speak. She just snarled louder, not trying to understand, not caring. The name Larka was a dim remembering in her now wild mind and was quickly dismissed._

_Another snarl for trying to confuse the wolf, warning her not to speak again. But of course humans didn't understand wolves anymore that wolves understood humans. _

"_She doesn't recognize you," Magneto informed his daughter. "Her wolf form has almost completely taken over her docile humans nature. If she lets the wolf take over completely, there will be no bringing her back. If that happens, she will have to be killed."_

_Wanda winced, obviously not wanting that to happen. "That doesn't matter now," she said hiding what she truly felt, "All that matters is me finally getting my revenge on you!"_

_She spread her hands to ready an attack, the pleasure of battle burning in her eyes._

_Magneto frowned. "I am truly sorry Wanda, but this will have to wait."_

_Lifting both hands high in the air, he used the metal dome as his ally. Forcing open the hidden door he summoned a long wire from deep inside. One had motioned at Wanda, and she glared when she realized what he was trying to do. She was about to cut off his power when a snarling white blur of fang and claw came barreling at her. She barely jumped out of the way in time, and thought she was safe. But the wire snaked around her and bound her from movement. There was no pain, but her anger still flared._

"_Let me go! Fight me! Now!" She thrashed and fought to get loose as her body moved inside of the dome, but it didn't help. She might as well have stood completely still for all the good it did. Magneto set her down and released the wire from her, closing the dome back up before she could escape. Her muffled roar of anger proved that she was not getting out._

"_It was for her own good. She will be safe in there," Magneto said to himself._

_He now focused on the wolf, knowing that he could unleash his full power with his daughter safe. His hands rose high above his head and he closed his eyes in concentration. The ground hummed as something moved beneath it._

_The white beast snarled, feeling the tremors that she could not escape. She looked up and Magneto, making the connection that he was causing it. How she of course didn't know. The wolf didn't know what __"mutant" _was. She dug her cats like claws into the earth, bracing herself for the attack.

With an explosion of dirt and grass, five long pieces of metal burst out of the ground in front of Magneto. He steadied them at the wolf's eye level with his power, and sent them sailing fast at the canine.

The sound of rushing air filled the wolf's ears as the pieces flew at her. She had only seconds before trying to dodge them. As the metal came close to impact, she launched off the ground and over the dangerous human made things. Her sleek form stretched as long as it could to miss the flying pieces, paws reaching out to extend the length. The jump was long and almost cleared the danger.

Almost.

At the last moment Magneto forced the piece under her back paws to flip, catching the tip of the left paws. Sending the wolf into a deadly spiral towards the ground. She tried to turn herself right side up, but it only resulted in more spinning and more disorientation.

It resulted in a side on collision with the ground at full momentum. Her ribs gave a horrible crack, and all the breath was expelled from her lungs. Laying on her side she forced air back into her lungs and tried to stand. The pain threatened to make her pass out and she snarled at it to go away. Her legs were not damaged, and she was able to stagger onto her paws.

Her head snapped up to find Magneto, finding him she locked her golden eyes with his cold ones. She breathed deep, readying her anger, and released the breath into nothing short of a roar. The sound made her enemy take a step back in shock.

She didn't give him any time to recover.

Dashing forward she forced her legs into overdrive, taking long strides in the direction of the mutant. She no longer knew why she was trying to kill him. Only that it must happen.

'_He must be stopped,' _a faint voice commanded in the wolf's head.

The wolf disregarded the human thoughts, and closed the remaining gap between life and death. Magneto had no time to summon his metal help by the time that the wolf was on his. The white mass leapt onto his chest, knocking him to the ground. He raised his arms to protect his face and neck, immediately feeling fangs try to pull them away. The sharp wolf teeth bit down to bone, and he was forced to meet her angry golden eyes. He yelled as his arm fell away and she went for his throat.

The wolf was suddenly on the ground, and Magneto scrambled to stand up. He looked over to see his son standing at his side.

"What's-wrong-with-her? What'd-you-do?!" Pietro demanded staring at the wolf.

The wolf had rolled only a few yards away, and was laying on her side. She was trying to overcome the pain, waiting for it to pass.

Magneto looked at his son blankly. "She's out of control, her beast form is trying to overpower the human."

Pietro gave the wolf a worried glance. "And-what-will-happen-to-her-if-that-happens?"

This time his father didn't understand his son's quick tongue. "Pietro, slow down."

"What happens after it takes over? What will happen to her?" Pietro asked slower so his father could understand.

Magneto held his gaze for a moment before answering. "If she doesn't over power the wolf…she'll become wild and uncontrollable. She'll be a danger to herself and all those around her." Pietro tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his father to spit it out. "And she'll have to be killed."

The speed demon froze in shock. "What! She-can't-die! I-won't-let-that-happen!" He yelled fiercely. He took a breath to slow down before continuing. "What can I do to help?"

A look of shock beyond belief covered his father's face, but was quickly gone; leaving Pietro to wonder if he had seen it to begin with. "Why would you want to help her? She is a rogue. She'll never be loyal to the Brotherhood."

"Yeah, I know. But there's just something about her…she just doesn't deserve to die."

The wolf was suddenly back on her paws, watching the two humans interact. She snarled at them, refusing to back down.

Taking a shaky breath to calm his nerves, Pietro tried to speak to the wolf. "Larka? Can you hear me, Larka?"

The wolf started towards him, a slow stalking gait that would have made most flee in terror. Her deadly fangs were still exposed in a deadly threat. If she had to she would kill him to get to Magneto: whom she would have had if Pietro had not stopped her.

'_Speed?' _A dim voice whispered in the wolf's head.

The wolf stopped five feet from the boy upon hearing the voice. Her snarl grew louder, but it didn't seem to be directed at the speedster.

"Larka, fight it! Come back to us!" Pietro pleaded. "Don't give up."

'_Speed,' _the voice was getting stronger.

The wolf looked frozen in place, her gazed still locked on Pietro's. The snarl still not for him.

"Don't let it control you! It's me, Pietro. Fight it!" His voice was on the edge of yelling.

The wolf's eyes became unfocussed as the human's voice strengthened. Her snarl ended, but her lips remained up in a silent snarl.

'_Pietro!' _The voice yelled, fighting the wolf for dominance.

"Don't leave us!" Pietro yelled, and then his voice dropped to a mere whisper. "Don't leave me…"

Suddenly the wolf pointed her black nose to the sky, closed her eyes and howled. The sound seemed to shake the very air, forcing it to carry her voice. It filled the air around her, and swelled to such a call that could be heard for miles and miles around. But it was sad, the last note of a dying beast.

Or the last note of a dying human trapped in beast form. It was impossible to tell which.

So who had won? The question ran through Pietro's mind as soon as he understood the howl's meaning.

The howl ended abruptly, leaving the echo of it still singing through the air. The wolf's head dropped down, and her body followed suit. Leaving an unconscious wolf on the ground.

Magneto and Pietro waited a few moments before speaking, watching the wolf for any sign of trickery.

"She…fainted," Magneto said, pointing out the obvious.

Pietro ignored him and in a flash was at the white wolf's side. He looked down and could see her breathing, making him much more relieved.

He yelped in surprise when a light white glow surrounded the wolf's body, blinding the boy's eyes. He hand to put a hand up in protection, shielding his eyes from the bright glow. It slowly went away, but he was hesitant to lower his hands.

"Pietro?"

He removed his hands immediately and looked down a what he thought would have been the wolf

Instead a familiar blue streaked black haired girl, gaze up at him while propped up on her elbows. She looked confused, but it was her and not the beast. She had won after all.

"Larka," he said. Half relieved and half surprised. He looked over her, wondering if she was hurt, and he did a double take. "Your eyes…they're…golden…"

The girl nodded absentmindedly as she took a look around, not even hearing what he had said. "Where am I?" Her eyes saw Magneto's bleeding arm and she quickly looked back at Pietro. "What happened?"

"You almost lost control of your wild form," Magneto said, striding up to stand at Pietro's side. "You would have killed me if it wasn't for Quicksilver."

Pietro extended his hand to offer her help to her feet. "But you're better now…right?"

Larka nodded and allowed him to pull her up. She stumbled at first, but her legs quickly remembered how to walk on only two rather than four. "I'm just a little sore is all. When I changed back…it hurt more that it should have. I think the wolf was trying to fight back."

"You-need-to-rest," Pietro spit out. "There's-no-telling-how-hurt-you are."

She smiled. "Yeah, but what about bucket head," she said as if Magneto were not standing right there. "We can't let him do these experiments to other mutants."

An explosion from the dome answered her. The dome blew apart loudly, sending a rain of metal down in every which direction. The dust quickly followed it, leaving Larka in coughing fit. The whole thing only lasted a few seconds, when the dust started to settle.

Larka was able to get breath back into her lungs, and looked up through the smoke to try and see who it was. The dust was too thick for humans eyes to see, but Larka could make out who it was just fine.

She laughed. "Wanda?"

Sure enough, Scarlet Witch stood within the remains of Magneto's headquarters.

"Wanda!" Magneto shouted. "You have no idea what you just did. All the years of research that I have put into my experiments…GONE!"

His daughter strode forwards towards the group quite calmly. "Well, then I would suggest that you stop trying to lock me up when I am unwanted."

Larka grinned and sighed in relief. "Looks like that answered my question. That solves my problem."

"_Our _problem." Pietro corrected her.

She shot him a curious look. "But I thought-"

He shook his head. "I was wrong to not help you. We almost lost you…I just feel that I could have prevented that." He scratched the back of his head uncertainly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry."

The wolf shifter smiled. "Don't worry about it. You showed that you cared by showing up in the end. That's just fine." She laughed. "I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, I would most liking be dead or killing you."

"If you could catch me," Pietro said arrogantly, but there was humor behind it.

Wanda looked at the two and turned her back to her father. "So wolf, answer me this. Are you gonna stay at the boarding house with us or not?"

Larka opened up her mouth to answer, but found her words cut off by Pietro.

"Regardless-of-what-Lance-said." He told her quickly.

She smiled. "How could I say not to a face like that?"

Pietro smiled. "Now, now. Don't flatter me."

"I was talking to Wanda," Larka teased.

Wanda rolled her eyes and turned around to focus her attention back on her father.

"He's gone!" She yelled angrily.

Larka looked over to see what was wrong and gasped. Pietro muttering something she didn't listen to beside her.

Magneto was indeed gone.


	7. Back to Normal?

Hello readers!! If it seems like I've been updating more, it's because I finally saved up enough money to buy a laptop and wireless internet. Woot! So expect more updates! And remember to click on that special little button after you read!

**Foxfire222 : Thanks you very much! I love all the wows!**

**Rogue-scholar07 : Here's the update to make you even more happy!**

**BlackHeartFrozenSolid : 20****th**** review, yay! If you think that was long you'll have fun with this one!**

Chapter Seven: Back to Normal?

Wanda's fist became blurred with her blue powers as her anger intensified. "Where did he go now?!"

A nearby sapling exploded into a million splinters, making Pietro and Larka duck in fear of the sharp fragments.

"Look on the bright side," Pietro started nervously. "At least your not stuck in that dome thing anymore."

His sister screamed in frustration and turned around sharply, causing Pietro to yelp in fright. "Are you sure that you don't know where he has fled to? Be careful with your answer, you don't want to end up in jail again do you?"

Larka looked at him curiously. "Jail, whatever did you do to end up in jail?"

Quicksilver rolled his eyes. "I never really went to jail…I was just in the truck that was going to _take _me to jail."

Larka laughed, but remained silent as she looked at the debris of wreckage around her. An awkward silence had fallen on the group. Pietro kept shooting nervous looks at his sister before quickly looking away, and then repeating the process over again. Wanda was muttering darkly under her breath, angry that her father had escaped before she could acquire her revenge.

"I'm going back to the disgusting disease ridden house that I call home," Wanda spit out angrily and set out for the boarding house.

Smiling Larka followed, Pietro at her side.

It was almost dark by the time they made it back, the sky turning into a variety of different blues, pinks, and oranges. The wolf girl stifled a yawn as she made her way up the broken walk.

'_It's strange how from the outside, the Brotherhood home looks so big. But the inside really doesn't match up.' _Her mind spit out in random thought. She let it go, getting to the point where she was too tired to give it any real thought.

She yawned and tired to stifle it with her hand. Pietro grinned at her and asked, "Tired?"

"Not at all," she lied and yawned again.

"Right," he said and entered the house. Larka tensed as she followed Wanda into the boarding house.

She wasn't looking forward to seeing Lance, she knew that his reaction would not be the happiest.

Her luck that he was sitting on the couch, probably hadn't moved since Wanda left. Except maybe for the bathroom or food.

As soon as he saw Larka, the earth mover stood up. "What's _she _doing here?" His voice was loud enough to hear through the entire house.

His yells drew Todd and Fred in, curious to see what all the ruckus was about. Todd's eyes lit up when he saw that Wanda was back. He didn't get the chance to talk to her since she was already walking to her room. Sighing he went over to stand behind the couch and listen to yet another argument from Lance's mouth. Fred walked to the kitchen, muttering about crazy mutants.

"She's here to stay," Pietro answered, having to speak louder over the slam of Wanda's door. "Whether you like it or not."

Lance sneered. "Why? She doesn't belong here, don't you understand? She won't fight with us if she doesn't agree!"

"Yeah, well so what. It's time for us to really choose a side. The only reason you agreed to be a part of the Brotherhood was so you could live here for free. You just didn't wanna stay out on the streets."

The ground shook slightly, but it was gone within seconds. "Hey, I'm not lookin' for a fight." She said, trying to help the speed demon. "I'm just looking for a place to live where people actually accept me."

Lance started to say more, but Pietro cut him off. "Listen, I was put in charge as leader. What I say goes. If you disagree with me, you disagree with my father!"

It was obvious that Larka didn't like the father card, since she still had the urge to rip his throat out for what he had tried to do to her. Being an experiment was no one's idea of a good time.

Lance cussed under his breath and stormed to his room, the entire house shaking until the door slammed, almost to the point of breaking, behind him.

"Yo, where've you guys been?" Todd asked rhetorically from behind the couch. "I was about to die from not seeing Wanda, ya know?"

Pietro rolled his eyes at Toad's enthusiasm.

"Oh, and Larka. One of the X-geeks dropped off her clothes and stuff. It's laying on the extra bed in Speedy's room."

Larka smiled and couldn't help but wonder who was willing to drop something off at their enemy's house.

It was as if Pietro had read her mind, because he asked that very question. "Who dropped it off? I thought the X-geeks hated us too much to even come near our house."

"Summers," Todd replied with disgust. "He didn't seem too happy about Larka not going back to the institute."

Larka shrugged. "Oh well, they'll get over it I guess." Her voice was happy, glad that she wouldn't have to go back.

"Aww, too bad I wasn't here. I love a chance to offend Scott Summers." Pietro said breathlessly.

Larka rolled her eyes and stretched her backs muscles. "I think I'm gonna go change, these clothes are getting a little worn." She didn't have to say that she had been wearing them for two days plus.

'_Wow. It's only been two days…almost three. It just doesn't seem possible that so much can be crammed in such a short amount of time.' _She was able to pull out of her thoughts and headed to Pietro's room. Her room? Their room? She sighed, it was all so strange. But then again what mutant life was calm and monotonous? None that she knew of, that was for sure. She easily found her stuff, sitting right where Todd had said it was.

A large suitcase and equally large bag almost filled the bed that they lay in. She went over and opened both, scowling when she looked inside. Her clothes were a heaping mess in the suitcase, the opposite of how she left this in her closet at the institute. Meaning that someone obviously could care less about her stuff. The other bag made her grit her teeth. It was filled with her favorite item. Books. And the were bent and torn from being stuffed harshly in the bag.

She sighed and went to work fixing the stuff, starting with the clothes. She really didn't mind if they were wrinkled or not. It was the thought that went into packing that made her mad. Whether it was Summers or some other mutant that had something against her she didn't know. Her hands folded the clothes within a few minutes, finding her toothbrush and other such things under the mass of clothes. She pulled out a smaller bag hidden in the suitcase and threw all of her hygiene things in it. With the suitcase empty she stashed it under the bed and out of the way. Sitting the small stack of clothes off to the side of the bed she set to work on her precious books. The hard backs only had torn pages, something easy enough to fix. But her paper back's covers went bent and folded, something that was hard to fix. Sighing she sat them safely as she could next to her clothes and put the bag with her suitcase.

Grabbing a pair a sweats and under clothes she changed. She barely got her bra snapped on when the door opened.

"Hey, what's taken so-Ahh!" Pietro stood in the doorway, just now putting his hands over his eyes. Larka hurried to pull on the pants and shirt, glad that she at least had panties and bra on.

"I'm dressed now," Larka sighed. "You can take your hands down now."

Pietro immediately went into an explanation of apologies. "I'm-so-sorry-Larka! I-was-just-wondering-what-was-taking-too-long! I-knew-you-said-you-went-to-change-but-I-didn't-think, didn't-know-where-you-were-changing. I'm-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-sooooo-sorry!"

It took her a minute of staring to realize that he had said that in under four seconds, and another moment to translate and process it.

She laughed. "Pietro chill out. I know you didn't do it on purpose. The look on you face told me that much." She laughed and walked out of the room.

He shook his head as if he had been expecting a different response. "You're…not mad? Most girls would of killed me for walking in."

"Well I guess I'm not like most girls. But if it happens again I _might _kill ya, but I'm not making any promises." Larka laughed.

She walked back into the living room to see Todd and Fred watching TV, it seemed like a regular theme. As she came in with Pietro at her side, Todd acknowledged them with a smile and then went back to the glow box.

'_Glow box?' _Larka thought curiously. _'Another wolf word I guess,' _she laughed quietly to herself.

Pietro shot her a curious look, making her laugh again. "Just thinking," she told him with a smile.

Todd was suddenly hoping over to us, two bounds and he was there. "Yo Larka, I'm sure you're hungry. There's some food in the kitchen that we made earlier."

"Thanks Todd, I don't really have to eat a lot. My body doesn't need to be fed as much as a normal person's does. But I am hungry." She laughed, realizing that a simple thanks would have done just as fine.

"Come on then," Todd smiled back and leapt off into the kitchen.

Larka followed with Pietro still stuck to her side. He must have been hungry too. His powers made him burn so much energy that she was surprised he hadn't complained about being hungry by now.

When they entered the kitchen, Larka could smell chicken sandwiches in the microwave. Pietro and Todd noticed her with her nose up and sniffing, and laughed.

"What?" She asked with a smile. "Never seen someone sniff to find food before?"

"Oh yeah, all the time." Pietro replied sarcastically, adding to the sarcasm by rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, it ain't like we hang out with Wolverine all the time or nothing." Todd said as he pulled the food out.

It only took a few seconds for plate of chicken sandwich and cold glass of coke to appear in Larka's hands, courtesy of Quicksilver the blur. She laughed and leaned against the counter to eat.

"Thanks guys," she said in between bites. "I didn't realize that I was this hungry."

"No problem, Feral," Pietro replied.

Todd agreed. "Yeah, you're one of us now."

She laughed and gave the speedster a curious look. "Feral?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, you call me Speed. It's only fair that I give you a little nickname of your own."

She smiled and took a swig of soda. "I guess you got a point."

Todd shoved the rest of his sandwich, which was about half, into his mouth. "So, where exactly did you guys go?"

"Magneto's keep," I growled. "I meant to stop him…but he got away." She didn't feel like explaining it all. Or admitting it more like. Losing control wasn't something she was proud of, she didn't even want to think about it.

"Yeah, I got there after he was gone…so did Wanda." Pietro agreed to Larka's lie. Understanding her reluctance to tell Toad about her uncontrollable urge to kill Magneto.

Todd didn't even seem to notice their hesitation, although it was nonexistent in Pietro's voice.

"You said Summers dropped off my stuff?" Larka asked to change the subject.

Todd nodded. "Why do ya ask?"

She shrugged as if it didn't really matter. "I just wanna find out who decided to craw it all into the bag. The clothes I could care less about, but my books are more personal. Besides, the thought the went into doing it so carelessly is what bugs me." She laughed at herself. So much for trying to sound like it didn't matter.

Pietro kind of growled, something Larka wouldn't have expected from him. "That's the X-geeks for ya, they could care less about their enemies." An undertone of anger was hidden in his voice, barely detectable. As they finished their food in silence, Larka absentmindedly washed her plate off; she was too deep in thought to even realize what she was doing.

'_Where did that fool of a mutant run off to? Wanda destroyed his experiment, but how long until he can get it back? Money can get you far…I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for him. And why does Wanda want to destroy him to badly? What happened between them? I guess I'll have to ask Pietro about it later.' _She turned around to find Pietro and Todd staring at her oddly.

A moment of awkward silence passed between the three as the two boys stared at Larka. It was broken by the wolf girl's nervous laughter. "What?" she asked curiously, not getting what they were staring at.

Todd smiled and answered. "You just kinda went quiet there. Pietro and I yelled you name and ya didn't even look up."

Pietro agreed, the same grin on his face that was on Todd's. "Deep in thought, right?"

She smiled, "Really deep in thought I guess." She laughed. "Sorry bout that, you just gotta smack me upside the head or something when I do that." He sentence was interrupted by a yawn. She smiled sheepishly. "Guess I'm a little tired."

"I'll go show ya where you can put your stuff," Pietro said immediately. "Then you can go ahead and drop off."

She started to say thanks, but another yawn cut it in half.

Todd laughed. "G'night Larka. See ya I the morning'." Without saying any more he bounded off into the living room to join Fred in watching TV.

"Come on," Pietro said and headed for his room.

'_His room? Our room?' _She held back a little shudder. It was strange to live so close to someone she hardly even knew.

Inside the room he pointed to an empty closet on the side of the room that Larka's bed was on. "You can just put you stuff in there. There's a shelf for you books and hanger for the clothes."

"Thanks Pietro, really." She smiled.

Stepping to the closet she opened the door to reveal what Pietro had just said. She quickly started putting her books on the shelves, glad that they had somewhere to go. She paused in putting up White Fang and looked over at Pietro. He was speeding back and forth from her clothes to the hangers, putting them in their new place at lightning speed. She smiled and continued to set up books. He was done long before she was, but didn't offer in helping with the books. He could tell that they were special to her, and didn't touch them without her consent. She smiled once done and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks for helping with the clothes," Larka said after yet another yawn. "That speed of yours sure can be used a lot."

He nodded and stopped at the door. "No problem. Go ahead and go to sleep, you've used your powers to their very extent." He smiled. "I'm surprised you can even hold your head up." She yawned again and tried to smile. "Night, Feral."

She smiled, managing to not yawn. "Night, Speed."

Pietro shut the door behind him, leaving her in the comfort of dark. No sooner than her head touched her pillow, and she was sound asleep.

_The next morning…_

Larka awoke at the first light of dawn in the Brotherhood home. She sat up quietly when she noticed that Pietro was asleep in the other bed. She didn't want to wake him. Carefully getting out of bed she left the room. She listened for any sign of others being awake, and heard someone in the kitchen. She through the living room and into the kitchen to see who it was.

"Hey Larka," Wanda said with a glass of juice in hand. "You're up early."

She nodded. "As are you. I've always woken up early…it's a wolf thing I guess." She was still waking up, drowsy from the dead sleep that she had been in.

The raven haired girl went to get herself something to drink. Opening the fridge she grabbed the orange juice and poured herself a glass that she found in a high up cabinet.

As she took a drink Wanda spoke again. "I'm gonna look for him today…I think I know where he is."

"Who? Bucket head?" Larka asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, the psychotic flame throwing lackey of his dropped an obvious clue to where father is hiding." The word father was spoken as if it were poisoned. "I _will _find him and get my revenge."

Larka remembered her questions from the night before, and knew that Wanda was the last person she wanted to ask about the relationship between her and her father. Her hot tempered mind was like a ticking bomb. How the brotherhood boys didn't already set her off into destroying the entire house was a mystery to Larka.

"Good, give him a good punch for me." The wolf girl told Wanda. She didn't bother on offering to help. She knew that the witch would want to do this on her own. She was independent, not needing any support.

Or at least that was how she seemed to act. It could all be an allusion.

"Yeah, I can promise you that I will." She rumbled darkly, a deeper meaning hidden in her angry voice.

"When are you leaving?" Larka asked curiously.

"Now," Wanda replied simply. "I want to leave before my brother can try and stop me. The others are not a problem…but Pietro is a little harder to catch."

Larka didn't ask why her brother would try and stop her. He obeyed his father like an obedient dog. She had seen that when the speedster had refused to help her stop Magneto.

Scarlet Witch walked past Larka and looked back once. "Bye," she said quietly and went out the front door; Larka knew she would search until she found him.

Stretching Larka walked into the living room and sat down with her now almost empty glass. Again her mind swirled with questions.

'_I really need to talk to Pietro. Something must have really pissed Wanda off for her to want to kill her own father. But…what? I don't even know why she's here if she hates her brother with the same passion that she hates her father with.'_

She sat there a little while longer, mulling over the best way to ask her speedy friend. She didn't just want to randomly ask, that wasn't her way. She had to be subtle about it. And careful; very, very careful.

"Hey, you're up early."

Larka pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked over the back of the couch to see who it was.

Pietro of course. She doubted that he could stay still for longer than seven hours, even for sleep.

"Hey, Speed. A popular greeting," she laughed knowing that Pietro wouldn't understand.

He nodded and moved on to the next question, "I thought I heard someone else talking before I came in here, was there or were you just talking to yourself?"

Larka laughed. "Wanda was here, but she left a few minutes ago."

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't really know," she answered truthfully. "She never said the name of the place."

"Oh," Pietro responded. He looked deep in thought.

"What did Magneto do to her? Why does she hate him so much?" Larka blurted out, seizing the chance to ask before it was gone.

Pietro looked a little shocked, but seeing her anxious face he knew that he had to answer.

He walked around the couch and sat down next to her. Looking into her eyes he started.

"It all started when we were about eight…and Wanda's powers started to emerge…"


	8. Closing Stages

I'm afraid it's here. The final chapter of Blood Trail. It's kind of bitter sweet. Really bitter sweet. I hope you have all enjoyed this little fic. Thanks to everyone that read and kept with me. Until next time!

Chapter Eight: Closing Stages

Pietro explained to Larka about how his sister was locked up by their father, making the wolf girl snarl in disgust. His explanation only took a few minutes to tell, and by the end of it Larka was standing up.

"I'm going to go find Wanda," she growled fiercely and started for the door. She could feel her wolf form clawing to get lose.

She agreed with it's anger.

Pietro tried to put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, but she shoved it off.

"I've made up my mind!" She snarled angrily. "Magneto deserves to die! How can you not see this? He is never going to stop unless someone stops him. How can you not see this?"

Pietro didn't have an answer, making Larka turn away in anger and stormed out of the house. As soon as her feet touched the ground she morphed into the white wolf. She found Wanda's scent almost immediately and shot off to follow. She felt the wolf start to take over and this time she welcomed it. The wolf would make sure that Magneto died. Instinct forced it to.

The scent lead Larka into an old abandoned building at the edge of town. The wolf had to jump onto some boxes and then leap through window to get in. But she was determined and it was easy. She crouched on the rafters and looked down.

Magneto and Wanda were down there talking. Scarlet Witch was angry as usual, and strange enough Magnus was calm. He was trying to soothe his daughter, talking softly and keeping a safe distance.

The wolf snarled to herself, not loud enough to bring their attention to what was waiting above.

"No! You don't understand!" Wanda was yelling. "You forced me to live in hell for almost ten years! Sorry isn't going to cut it!"

"Wanda, I had to do it. It was for you own good." Magneto tried to reason.

"Lies! All lies!" She screamed. "You never cared about me. If you cared you would have at least come to visit! But no, you chose to forget about me instead!"

Magneto shook his head. "It would have been too dangerous."

Wanda yelled in anger, unable to form words to describe it. "I hate you! I will get my revenge today, say goodbye to your precious life!"

As she spoke her power charged around her. Only this time the strange blue glow covered her entire body, not just her hands. Even her eyes glowed with the soft blue power. She smiled wickedly and then focused her power on the building.

The entire place started to shake, making the wolf dig her claws in the rafter to keep from falling. Magneto tried using his powers, but Wanda had frozen him in place. All could do was beg for her to stop.

"Wanda, don't! You'll kill us both if you bring this building down!"

She ignored him and looked up as the roof began to fall apart. A piece almost hit Larka, making the wolf have to decide to something. Growling she leapt down from her high perch, landing with a loud thud on the ground.

The movement caught Wanda's attention and broke her concentration. Her focus on the building faltered and she released her hold on her father to focus it back. As Magneto tried to run, the wolf saw him.

Two bounds and she had him in her grasp. She forced him to fall by swiping her claws over the back of his caves. He yelled in pain and tumbled. The wolf jumped after him, trying to get a bit on his neck. On snap from her jaws at the neck and he would be dead. She snarled and went for her target spot.

Magneto rolled, making Larka bite onto his shoulder. It was still a strong bite, and she broke the collar bone. She leapt away and circled her prey for a better strike.

The mutant was withering in pain, laying on the ground in a perfect kill position. She took her chance and struck for the neck. Something heavy threw her to the side. Making her crash into many boxes before finally slamming into the ground.

Jumping to her paws the wolf looked up to see a large metal rafter fall to the ground. She snarling and came charging back. Magneto thought he was safe, thought that he had killed or at least knocked the wolf out. A snarl behind him told him otherwise and he spun around.

As he did the wolf came jumping over a stack of boxes, about to land right on top of him. Magneto jumped to the side, feeling the wind as she missed him by inches. As soon as the wolf touched ground she jumped at him again. This time her fangs found his arm and bit down. Breaking through more bone she released him and went for the neck.

She snarled in fury as something threw her to the side. This time the culprit being Wanda.

"I told you before wolf," Wanda yelled as she continued to rip the place apart. "He - is - MINE!"

A great crack erupted above the wolf, and a large slap of roof and wood came crashing down. The wolf barely had to time to look up and snarl, and it was on her.

The weight slammed her to the floor, and soon her body was completely covered by the fallen debris. Wanda released her power on the building to turn attention back to her father. The pile that Larka was under, didn't move. Not a sound came from it.

Wanda smiled at her father, completely ignoring the rubble. "Now that she's taken care of, it's your turn."

A soft snarl came from under the pile and a paw came into view. Neither Magneto nor Wanda notice.

Her father broke into a run for the door. Pieces of the building came flying after him, but they all missed.

Another paw and another snarl, still they took no notice. Magneto was almost to the door when the wolf exploded from the pile. She snarled and didn't even paused to shake the dust from her coat. Instead she bolted for Magneto, jaws opened and ready.

Magneto yelled in fear, knowing that he wouldn't be fast enough. Wanda's scream filled the room as she jumped out the window. A scream meant for the wolf, who took no notice.

Larka leapt for Magneto's throat as the building came crashing down all around them.

_Pietro's PoV_

Quicksilver decided to go after Larka, afraid that she would get hurt…or hurt someone else. In a flash he sped of in the direction the he had seen the white wolf go. He hoped that he could just keep running straight and still find her.

His hopes flared as he came upon the abandoned warehouse. Those hopes came to a crashing halt when the building suddenly came crashing down. He watched with scared eyes as his sister came running out, barely avoiding being crushed.

"Pietro!" She yelled fearfully, as he ran to meet her.

He stopped before her, and started yelling. "Wanda-what-did-you-do! Who-is-in-there?! Did-they-get-out?! Is-Larka-in-there?! And-Magneto! He's-in-there-too-isn't-he?!"

"Yes…they're both in there…" Wanda replied quietly. "But…I didn't mean to…" She looked unsure of her own words. "I'm mean…yes I wanted to end father…but not Larka. I didn't realize what I was doing…I'm sorry Pietro.'

Without answering her Pietro dashed to the remains of the building. "Larka! Larka, where are you?"

He sped around the building in many circles, searching for the white wolf. Of course having the power to search faster than a normal person, he soon found what he was looking for.

A spot of white fur could be seen where to front entrance once had been. He cried out in fear and dove in to get her out. Wanda came over to help, and piece by piece they removed the pieces of building that were coving the wolf.

The entire time the wolf was still. Not a whine, not a growl…not a sound. Even when the final piece was thrown to the side, she kept still.

"Look," Wanda whispered and pointed to the wolf's jaws. In Larka's deadly wolf mouth, was Magneto. Fangs deep into his the metal user's neck, obviously biting down to bone.

The twin's father was moving no more than the wolf. His eyes were open and glazed, hands at his neck as if to pull the wolf off; and his mouth open in a final scream.

Larka was frozen in a last attempt to kill. Eyes closed but jaws forever locked on her target's neck. Lips still pulled back in a last snarl of triumph.

"Th-they're…" Wanda couldn't finish.

Pietro completed the sentence for her. "Dead."

A rumble of thunder growled in the darkening sky. The twins looked up as lightning flashed and the wind picked up. Finally, it started to rain.

Somewhere in the distance, a wild wolf howled.

The End

Welp, there you have it. The ending of Blood Trail. I hope you all enjoyed! I really appreciated all the reviews, favs, and alerts. Bye!

Lunar'sWolf


End file.
